Atlas o el preludio del Caos
by Isabella1020
Summary: De todas las historias de la mitología griega, había una con la que ella se identificaba especialmente. Era realmente irónico que una historia tan antigua describiera su situación actual. TM. Pre Season 2.


**Nota de la Autora:** Aquí está, éste es, mi primer fic de 24. Yo sé que había grandes expectativas… (Ah, no se lo creía ni ella.) No, hablando en serio: espero que valga la pena leerlo. Por supuesto se aceptan críticas. Va dedicado a Dai, como regalo digital o virtual, hecho de palabras, a falta de regalo verdadero, entregado en mano, jaja. Espero ser fiel a las personas, a las situaciones, a los sentimientos, en fin; a la serie en general, ya que nunca vi más que fragmentos sueltos. Me sirvió mucho leer tu fan fiction, así que si te gusta un poco lo que leas, dáte una palmada en la espalda a vos misma, jaja. Anyway (¿por qué ésa manía de hablar en Espanglish?), si me animé a hacer esto fue porque quería hacerte un regalo de cumpleaños. Que lo disfrutes, Dai, y que la pases bien en tu día- bueh, alta tarjeta de cumpleaños comprada en la librería, cero imaginación tenía la mina. No, posta: 18 años recién cumplidos; una vida de libertad para estrenar que espero que sólo te traiga felicidad, salud, amor y éxitos. Te quiero muchísimo, gracias por todo, en serio, la verdad que a veces (bah, casi siempre, XD) no sé qué haría sin vos. Éste viene a ser mi pequeño homenaje. El one-shot está situado en algo así como el día anterior al Día 2 (no en el Día 1, sino en el día anterior al episodio uno de la Season 2.) El fragmento que aparece al principio pertenece a '_Las de la intuición'_, de Shakira.

* * *

_Creo que empiezo a entender. _

_(Despacio despacio, empiezas a entender.)  
Nos deseábamos desde antes de nacer. _

_(Te siento, te siento, desde antes de nacer.)  
Tengo el presentimiento de que empieza la acción.  
(Adentro, adentro, te vas quedando.)  
Y las mujeres somos las de la intuición.  
Así, estoy dispuesta a todo amor._

No podés evitar que la mirada se te desvíe de la pantalla de la computadora hacia _su_ escritorio. Y lo mirás, lo mirás atentamente (obsesivamente, incluso), lo mirás porque eso es lo que hacés, lo que no podés dejar de hacer: si tuvieras que pasarte el resto de tu vida observándolo, lo aceptarías con gusto.

Él, aparentemente inconsciente de tu mirada, se lleva a los labios su taza de los Chicago Cubs y bebe un sorbo de café. Inmediatamente vienen a tu mente algunas palabras: _café negro, amargo, puro. _Bien diferente al café suave, saturado de azúcar y edulcorante que tomás vos. De alguna forma, ésa diferencia no te molesta, sino que te hace sonreír. (Lo cual en realidad no es sorprendente, si se tiene en cuenta de que todo lo que tiene que ver con él te hace sonreír.)

En alguna parte de tu cerebro, una especie de alarma está sonando, diciéndote que vuelvas a trabajar, ya mismo, porque no sólo estás hasta el cuello de ocupaciones y trabajo, sino porque además, alguien podría verte, así, tildada mirando a tu jefe con una cara que delata tu adoración por él, y eso te causaría problemas, muchos problemas.

_Por Dios, Michelle._ Te recriminás mentalmente. _Pelear contra el terrorismo es más importante que esto. Mucho más importante que esto. _

Sin embargo, ignorás las advertencias de tu mente y seguís concentrada en _él,_ y solamente _él._ En el fondo, es todo lo que te importa. Te tiene así de enamorada.

_Basta, Michelle. Te lo digo en serio: ponéte a trabajar de una vez,_ es el ultimátum de tu cerebro. _Y, ¿qué estás esperando? ¿Estás loca?_

_Sólo de amor,_ te respondés a vos misma, y el hecho de que puedas admitir ése hecho curva las comisuras de tus labios hacia arriba. Pensar que un tiempo atrás nunca te hubieras animado a admitir esto, pensar que tiempo atrás estabas tan sola, tan triste… Ahora, en cambio, estás enamorada, y ése amor que tenés, tan grandilocuente, tan lleno de pensamientos y sentimientos que no podés ni expresar en palabras, ése amor que te vuelve loca, al mismo tiempo te da esperanzas, te da una razón por la que despertarte por las mañanas. Aunque _él,_ destinatario de ése amor, no lo sepa, aunque él no sea tuyo. Claro que eso duele. Claro que te encantaría que eso cambiara. Pero hay una diferencia entre el dolor que ésos hechos te causan, y el dolor que te causaría nunca haberlo conocido, nunca haberte enamorado así, tan perdidamente.

Por un momento recordás aquél mito griego que leíste en un libro muy viejo y polvoriento cuando eras chica, ése mito con el que te sentías tan identificada: el de Atlas, el joven titán que había sido condenado por Zeus a llevar al mundo sobre sus hombros. Cuando leíste ésa historia por primera vez, tuviste un sueño extraño: te imaginaste a vos misma, tan chiquita, sosteniendo el mundo sobre tus hombros, sosteniendo a Danny y a tu mamá, y a tu abuela, y a los compañeritos de colegio que no te querían, sosteniendo esa tristeza enorme que parecía correr por tus buenas, mezclada con tu sangre. Eras tan chiquita, pero la vida te había hecho soportar cosas malas, cosas que nadie debería tener que enfrentar, y tu familia te necesitaba mucho, y había momentos en los que lo único que querías hacer era escaparte, ser libre, ya no tener más al mundo sobre tus hombros. Ése sueño, ésa historia y ésa imagen quedaron grabadas en tu subconsciente, de modo que, aunque no te dieras cuenta, seguías viéndote a vos misma como una chiquita, sola, triste, abandonada, con el mundo a cuestas. Un mundo tan pesado, tan complicado, tan absurdo…

Sin embargo, desde que lo conociste a _él;_ algo cambió. Es como si no te hubieras dado cuenta antes, pero ahora, de repente, lo ves todo claro: en tu cabeza, ya no sos más una nena sosteniendo el mundo sobre sus hombros: ahora ves a la joven mujer que sos ahora, y sobre tu espalda no cargás el mundo, sino tu amor. Un amor que es grande como el mundo, o quizás más, un amor que es complicado y a veces absurdo, y que también a veces te pesa y te causa dolor. La diferencia es que el amor te da esperanzas, y fuerzas, y ése amor se transforma casi, en un par de alas que te levantan del suelo, que te elevan y ya no estás más en la Tierra, ni debajo de ella, estás en tu propio mundo de felicidad, un lugar perfecto, sin dolor ni sufrimientos, un lugar que se parece mucho al que visitás en tus sueños.

Sonreís de nuevo, casi involuntariamente ésta vez, y volvés a mirarlo, porque te acabás de darte cuenta de que ahora tenés otra cosa más por la cual agradecerle: él te saca del dolor, con él la pesada carga que parece estar siempre sobre tus hombros desaparece, y sos libre.

Hizo tanto por vos, y todavía no lo sabe… Nunca vas a saber cómo agradecérselo. Se te ocurren algunas ideas para empezar a tratar (amarlo todos los días de tu vida, por ejemplo, aunque eso es algo que ya dabas por descontado; hacerlo feliz, o morir en el intento; estar siempre cuando él te necesite, y muchas más) pero estás segura de que nunca va a ser suficiente.

Claro que ahí surge un problema: la cuestión de si él te dejará agradecérselo, si te dará la oportunidad de entrar en su vida y hacer todo lo que puedas para hacerlo feliz.

Sabés que le cuesta bajar la guardia, sabés que es reservado y le cuesta abrirse. De eso te diste cuenta, lo venís observando. Presentís que probablemente sea por miedo a ser lastimado, y lo comprendés profundamente. Sabés exactamente cómo se siente y lo respetás.

Pero también sabés que nunca quisiste a nadie como lo qusiste a él; que por él harías cualquier cosa, absolutamente todo lo que fuera necesario; que gracias a él empezaste a creer en almas gemelas y príncipes azules y todas ésas cosas que pensabas que eran cuentos de hadas; que si tenés una misión en ésta vida va a ser la de ganarte su confianza y hacerlo feliz; que lo adorás, que no podés encontrarle nada malo, ni un solo defecto y que pareciera ser que lo necesitás más con cada segundo que transcurre; que no vas a poder conformarte con nadie más.

Creés (te gustaría tener saberlo, pero no tenés certeza) que él siente algo por vos. A veces cuando ésa idea cruza tu mente te tildás a vos misma de loca, de ingenua. Sin embargo, la idea subsiste… Debe ser que tu intuición sabe lo que hace y te señala las pistas, los indicios de que _algo_ hay entre ustedes dos, y que no sos la única que lo siente.

Desearías que sea cierto lo que dice tu intuición; querés que él te quiera (no en la forma obsesiva, dependiente en la que vos lo amás a él, porque te da la impresión que sería demasiado pedir.) Es lo único que deseás, lo único que necesitás y no tenés.

Así que tenés certezas, intuición y deseos que apuntan todos hacia él, como una flecha gigante de neón animándote a ir y averiguar si tu intuición está en lo correcto, si tus certezas pueden servir para algo, si tus deseos se pueden volver realidad.

Y te encantaría hacerlo.

Pero la verdad es que no te animás.

Porque tenés miedo de su respuesta, de que termines sufriendo, porque sos tímida y te cuesta interactuar con los hombres, porque es tu jefe, porque el amor es un arma de doble filo y antes que herirlo preferirías morir…

Suspirás y te apartás el pelo de la cara al tiempo que apoyás la cabeza sobre las manos. _Es todo tan complicado…_ Cuando te ponés a pensar en estas cosas te agarra una tristeza terrible y la imagen de vos misma, chiquitita, cargando con el mundo a tus espaldas reaparece en tu mente.

Pero entonces te acordás de otra cosa.

Se te viene a la cabeza ésa frase que leíste en algún libro o viste en una película, ya no te acordás de dónde la sacaste: _Siempre hay muchas razones para no hacer algo, pero si realmente querés hacerlo, entonces la otra razón debería ser para vos más fuerte que todas las desventajas o contras juntas. _

Para vos, Tony es más importante que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

¿No sería más lógico entonces, que le demostraras lo que sentís y pelearas por ése amor a pesar de todos los obstáculos?

_Sí,_ pensás, en un arrebato de decisión. _Sí, eso es lo que voy a hacer. _

Y te das vuelta de nuevo, lo mirás trabajar por unos segundos y sonreís abiertamente antes de concentrarte otra vez en tus deberes y tareas que esperan para ser completadas.

No sabés lo que te espera dentro de tan sólo horas.

No tenés la menor idea.

Dentro de muy poco, ésa carga en tus hombros va a ser más pesada que nunca- el mundo parecerá complicarse más allá de los límites de lo imaginable, asfixiándolos a todos bajo su peso.

Pero no vas a éstar sola.

Él va a estar con vos, ayudándote a soportar ésa carga, llevándola sobre sus propios hombros si es necesario.

Tu intuición no estaba equivocada: algo hay entre ustedes; es mucho, mucho más de lo que pensás y eso va a ser tu salvación- la de los dos- en un día en que todo va a dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados.


End file.
